Jack-082
Jack-082 is a Spartan-II. He is known for his skills and his work with Eclipse Team. Biography Early Life Jack was born on July 26, 2511 on the planet Charybdis IX, the youngest of three children. His father worked hard to pay for their living expenses but always found time to spend with Jack and his two older brothers, both of his brothers were in their teenage years. The oldest, James, was 15. And Jack's other brother, Alex, was 13. Alex and James had always looked after their younger brother, and they always thought of themselves as his guardians. Sadly at the age of four the life Jack thought to be perfect came to a sudden halt, when the town they had been living in was raided by Insurrections. As they made their way through the town killing everyone Jack's father quickly hid him, in hopes that he would survive the attack. Jack did live through the day. But the memory of his family's death was burned into his head. After that his life was rough, having no one else to care for him he had to fight to survive. He eventually learned how to pickpocket or shoplift without getting caught. By the time he reached the age of six ONI had their eyes on him. And seeing that he didn't have any friends or family made it better because no one knew who he was, so no one would notice if he disappeared. A few days later ONI picked him up for the Spartan II project.﻿ Jack was selected for Class I of the Spartan II program. In the program he was pushed beyond his limits daily, just like all the others. But with the memory of his family still fresh in his mind he continued, but it wasn't just the memories that kept him going. For the first time in the last two years Jack had friends, his closest friends being Brandon-127 and Alison-121. They had been placed in his team and without them he would have never made it through the program. After the augmentations the three remained close friends and always stuck together, finding comfort in each others company. They were considered inseparable through the rest of the program Jack had grown close with his fellow S-IIs, they were all more than friends, they were family. A highly trained and genetically modified family. He later became a member of Green team, led by Kurt-051. He remained in Green team and participated in various missions, even after Kurt's disappearance. After several years he was reasigned to Echo team, which had consisted mainly of S-IIIs. He was to be leader of the team as they received orders their orders from ONI or NAVSPECWAR as they were sent on missions to retrieve valuable Data to keep it out of the covenant's hand. As the team continued on with successful missions, Jack had again grown close with his team, considering them family as if they were IIs. In 2552, after several years of bonding and successful missions, Echo was caught in an ambush set by the covenant. The team fought as hard as they could against the seemingly endless hordes of covenant as Echo fell one by one. Later that day, it was only a severely injured Jack that had returned to the extraction point. He had then collapsed on the spot, having lost a lot of blood through his various wounds, the worst being the cut across his face, effectively blinding his right eye and leaving a very noticable scar. After he had collapsed the crew of the pelican hurried him onboard and rushed him to the waiting battle cruiser that had then placed him in the clinic as they quickly stitched and bandage the wounds. Due to the extent of his wounds he was out of comission for several weeks. After he was returned to active duty he requested to go on missions alone, though ONI had recognized his intent they still agreed and began sending him on solo missions. In 2559 he was transfered to the planet "Trost". Early Trost Years﻿ On his first day on Trost he joined Eclipse Team, led by John-A222. He received an active camouflage module that had been upgraded by Wi the Huragok. His first mission with Eclipse was to investigate a resort in the Bifrost mountains where there encountered, and engaged, a Sangheili Spec-Ops team led by Xytan Jar 'Wartinree, who was later revealed to be a Covenant separatist. Eclipse then began their work alongside the Separatists, each member later received a medal for their work with them from Osman. During the battle of Trost his first assignment was to board an enemy carrier with the rest of Eclipse and plant a HAVOK nuke at the reactor. The mission was a success and most of Eclipse was able to make it out safetly. John-A222 was shot in the back multiple times by a Brute spiker. Jack was listed as MIA only to found the next morning. He continued his work with Eclipse and the Swords of Sangheilios until the Covenant Remnants began their final assault. The Battle of Serath Jack was originally sent with Eclipse to infiltrate one of the Remnant battlecruisers. His objective was much like before, take a HAVOK nuke to the core or the vessel and arm it. Eclipse completed their objective and quickly returned to Remnant's Fall under orders from John-A222 as reports of Covenant activity on the surface came in. Once they returned to Remnant's Fall they went to the surface to investigate, discovering that 'Vestam(ee) had snuck three battlecruisers and the composer into Serath as well as the city being surround by a massive Covenant shield. All availabe fireteams, including Eclipse, were deployed to thirteen different generators that powered the shield. Jack lead the assault force on his designated target. the battle lasted for hours until they finaly managed to bring the shield down, revealing the damaged city of Serath and a massive forerunner structure. The structure activated a portal that 'Vestam(ee), his ships, and the composer went into and Remnant's Fall followed them through the portal. The portal then collapsed and sent a shockwave onto all the ground forces that remained. When the smoke cleared Remnant's Fall was gone and the remaining ground teams continued to fight the Remnants that were left behind as well as evacuations. MORE INFO COMING SOON Trivia * Jack was created by himself.